


Cupid's Arrows

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [17]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, when eriana and wei met......... my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: They met in a bar.
Relationships: Eriana-3/Wei Ning
Series: destcember 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cupid's Arrows

The bar was loud, but the Titan that Eriana-3 was being lead to was louder.

Pahanin was laughing too, tugging on Eriana’s wrist, but the Titan was so much louder. The dishes were rattling, threatening to fall off of the ledge the bartender had placed them on. Before she knew it, Eriana was sitting next to the Titan, with Pahanin on her other side. 

The Titan, still in her armor, smiled. Eriana suddenly felt underdressed, in her most comfortable set of robes rather than her real armor. The Titan was clearly just back from something, as sweat stuck some of her hair to her brow, and the bun the rest of her hair in was nearly falling out. It looked soft. 

“I’m Wei Ning,” the Titan smiled again. “You?”

Eriana’s nervousness quickly became seething frustration with Pahanin. One glance to her other side was all it took for her to know that the Hunter had slipped away silently, leaving her alone. Nonetheless, she sat up straighter and tried her best to be polite. “Eriana-3.”

“Eriana-3.” Wei said slowly, sounding out each syllable. “It’s pretty. Mind if I ask a question?”

Eriana hated getting questions. Years of being in the Praxic Order will do that to you. But for some reason, something fluttered in her stomach, and she didn’t even think twice before she said, “Sure.”

“How do Stormtrances work?”


End file.
